Lo que hay tras la cancha
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has querido saber que hay mas alla de los 90 minutos? Kazemaru cuenta su experiencia. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Lo que hay tras la cancha

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Endo x Kazemaru

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 23/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Lo que hay tras la cancha**

_(Endo Mamoru x Kazemaru Ichirouta)_

Típico jueves en la tarde, acabo de llegar del entrenamiento y estoy cansado, quiero ir a bañarme pero tengo que contactar a mi promotor que al parecer tuvo un problema, si, otro más, cuando decidí renunciar a la selección la prensa y los abogados llegaron, la verdad a mí no me importaba lo que dijeran para poder irme de ahí, estaba arto y más aun dolido.

― ¿Has arreglado ya el asunto? ―pregunté sentado en el sillón con el teléfono en altavoz

―parece que todo se arregla el lunes, tú sabes, los abogados pueden ser tan estrictos

―sí, de acuerdo―suspiré―pero ya no es necesario que me presente ¿Verdad?

―ya tienen tu firma solo es cosa de revisar, de cualquier forma si hay algún problema yo te avisare y hare lo posible por que tengas el mínimo roce con ellos

―gracias, en verdad no se que hubiera hecho sin ti

―de nada―sonrió―es mi trabajo pero como tu amigo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

―claro, lo que quieras

―Kazemaru ¿Por qué dejaste el equipo?

―es una larga historia

Me despedí y colgué el teléfono, ¿Por qué tenía que haber preguntado eso? No quería recordar, no con todo lo que ya se había dicho de mí, dejar la selección japonesa de fútbol para defender la de Corea, la gente no lo entendía, nadie para ser precisos, yo amo el fútbol pero el fútbol no son solamente 90 minutos, la gente va, nos mira, se enoja o se va feliz por nuestra actuación ¿y qué? ¿Eso es todo? Quizá para ellos pero la vida detrás de las canchas es un poco más complicada que eso, personas admirables logran mantener su vida privada separada al trabajo, otras personas se llenan de escándalos y parece funcionar para ellos si es que su carrera no cae pero ¿Cómo le hacen?, recuerdo las palabras de mi primer entrenador "Nunca dejes que tu vida privada entre en la cancha" si parece fácil pero para mí no lo fue.

Un día la noticia llegó, la lista de convocados a la selección para las eliminatorias hacia el mundial estaba pegada en el mural principal de cada club, mi nombre estaba entre aquellos 22 elegidos, sin duda era el día más feliz de mi vida, yo representando a mi país, Japón en donde había nacido, a pesar de mi doble nacionalidad yo siempre había soñado con ser un Samurái azul.

Recuerdo haber entrado más que nervioso al centro de alto rendimiento, fue muy extraño, escuchar al entrenador mientras nos mostraba el plan de juego, estar rodeado de todos ellos, personas que no conocía más allá de simples rivales en algún juego de liga, esta vez seriamos compañeros y eso me emocionaba, había escuchado los programas de deportes, nosotros podíamos ser una gran selección si nos lo proponíamos, nos asignaron habitaciones que tendríamos que compartir con otro compañero, a mí me tocó compartirla con Midorikawa mediocampista de Nagoya.

―es un gusto tenerte como compañero, eres un excelente jugador―decía mientras sonreía

―igualmente―me limite a sonreír devolviéndole aquella sonrisa

Me sorprendía demasiado que alguien pudiera decir eso de mí, yo no era lo que se dice un jugador de esos que destacan pero ahí estaba rodeado por los grandes ídolos de Japón y entre ellos él, Mamoru Endo el capitán del equipo japonés y portero titular del Yokohama, se le conocía por todo el país como el mejor portero, pretendido por varios de los grandes clubes en Francia, Alemania, España pero a pesar de eso él había rechazado aquellas ofertas, entre ellas una millonaria de un club Francés, nunca había cruzado con él más d palabras, compañeros de oficio, rivales dentro del campo.

―Hola―saludó de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos―Mi nombre es Endo, es tu primera convocatoria ¿No? Te ves nervioso, tranquilo, ya te acostumbraras

El entrenamiento comenzaba, escuchar las historias que cada uno platicaba mientras corríamos o hacíamos cualquier ejercicio

―eres muy serio Kazemaru, casi no has dicho nada―me decía el capitán en medio de la comida

―No tengo mucho que contar―le sonreí― ¿Qué quieres saber?

Comenzar a platicar como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, empezar a sentirme en confianza con él y con todos los otros no había sido tan difícil después de todo, platicar con él se había convertido en algo del diario, solíamos hablar de muchas cosas, hacer bromas o simplemente perder el tiempo en cualquier tontería.

―oye, ¿Por qué rechazaste aquella oferta en Francia? ―me atreví a preguntar con algo más de confianza

―yo no hablo francés―sonrío―no me hubiera sentido cómodo y seguro que mi rendimiento hubiera bajado, el dinero está bien pero no creo que hubiera llegado a la selección así, supongo que fue una gran idea quedarme ya que si me hubiera ido quizá no nos hubiéramos conocido

―sí creo que…tienes razón―dije nervioso, ¿Por qué había dicho eso? eso fue lo que paso por mi cabeza en ese momento, no sé si era estupidez o simple inocencia

―oye Kazemaru, ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto a jugar videojuegos al rato?

Debo admitir que Endo era muy guapo pero no podía salir con él, estábamos en medio de la concentración sin embargo ahí estaba, en el cuarto del "capitán" jugando un videojuego que sin duda no entendía

― ¿Por qué tenemos que tomarles fotos a las arañas gigantes?

―porque si lo hacemos nos darán más puntos para comprar armas―respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

―no lo entiendo―dije para seguir jugando

Sin darme cuenta de cómo se había acercado tanto a mí como para robarme un beso, mi cabeza pensaba en empujarlo e irme de ahí pero mi cuerpo correspondía a lo que el castaño quería.

―basta―dije después de un rato―no podemos hacer esto aquí

― ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó apartándose un poco de mí―no hay nadie

―no es por eso―me levanté―es solo que es rápido

―vale―me tomó la mano―entonces iremos lento

Ese sin duda fue mi error, el rendirme tan rápido ante él pero ¿Sería tan malo?, los días pasaban y el entrenador seguía con el plan de trabajo a pesar de que tan solo éramos 18, el entrenamiento en espacio reducido era el más utilizado.

Muchas cosas que pasan en la vida privada de los futbolistas se comentan en los vestidores, en la banca, detrás de las porterías pero muchas tan solo se sospechaban

―oye Kazemaru―gritaba nuestro estratega, Kidou era de los pocos "juveniles" con experiencia en la selección mayor, aun no sabía ¿Por qué rayos jugar las eliminatorias con una selección sub-22? Eran cosas que nunca me explicare, Yuuto era de las pocas personas en las que podías acudir cuando tenías un problema no solo en lo deportivo sino también en lo personal

― ¿Qué pasa Kidou? ―pregunté acercándome a él

―si quieres salir con alguien aquí debes ser cuidadoso

― ¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué…

―no nos hagamos tontos, podrán engañar a todos pero no a mí, se que sales con Endo y no te estoy diciendo que este mal tan solo quiero que seas cuidadoso

―Gracias Kidou, lo seré―le sonreí―no le dirás a nadie ¿Verdad?

―claro que no tan solo recuerda, somos la selección de Japón, debemos ser un ejemplo para los que están allá afuera

Podían pasar muchas cosas pero nadie podía saberlas y se sabía todo quedaba dentro del centro de alto rendimiento, esa información no podía llegar a la gente y mucho menos a los medios.

―Kazemaru ¿Estás bien? ¿Te dijo algo? ―preguntó el capitán acercándose a mí

―si―sonreí―sigamos entrenando

Intentaba seguir el consejo de Kidou pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo más terminaba enamorándome inocentemente del portero, su sonrisa, sus ojos, el darnos animo todo el tiempo era algo tan lindo en él, sin duda eran cosas que no podía evitar y que me hacia sonreír a mi también, el tiempo juntos tan solo pasando el tiempo era algo inigualable.

―este lugar es genial―mencioné sentado en el pasto mientras tomaba fotos con mi celular

―es increíble, me emocioné mucho cuando vine por primera vez―me dijo sonriendo

Si había algo que me gustaba de ese sujeto era su sonrisa, era la oportunidad perfecta, tan solo moví mi celular un poco para poder captarlo y él al darse cuenta siguió sonriendo

― ¿Para quién es la foto? ―se acercó

―Tan solo un recuerdo―respondí guiñándole el ojo

El partido contra Uzbekistán seria en exactamente 4 días y los seleccionados internacionales llegaban en 2 días terminado su labor con sus respectivos equipos, sería entonces cuando todo se me complicaría.

El día comenzaba con el típico calentamiento de rutina, las 12 en punto cuando las puertas del centro de alto rendimiento se abrieron dejando entrar a 4 personas entre ellas el más alto, Goenji Shuuya, lo conocía por las revistas pero jamás en persona, a sus 21 años jugaba en el club importante en el viejo continente y en su corta estadía ya se había ganado a los aficionados y uno que otro trofeo en lo individual mas una copa y 2 ligas seguidas, siempre serio, muy serio pero sin duda un gran jugador.

Nuestro primer partido fue granado gracias a un gol de último minuto del ya mencionado delantero.

―Goenji es genial―le dije a Midorikawa que se encontraba a un lado de mí

―sí lo es―sonrió―se fue a los 18 años a Alemania y mira ahora en Inglaterra, es un excelente jugador

Todo estaba bien como siempre hasta que cierto rumor en el vestidor comenzó, el delantero estrella y el mejor portero tenían una relación no muy profesional que digamos.

― ¿Tú qué piensas Kazemaru? ―preguntaba un chico pelirrojo que era parte de los extranjeros que ahí se encontraban

―no lo sé―respondí ante la mirada de Kidou del otro lado de la estancia

―pues a mí me parece que a esos dos les va bien compartir cuarto―dijo Midorikawa con una sonrisa

¿Sería posible que el saliera con él? No, él sale conmigo, él no lo haría ¿O sí?, poner más atención en los pequeños detalles en los entrenamientos fue una de mis grandes obsesiones durante un par de días, lo normal, se hablan, reían, como cualquier amigo.

― ¿Por qué Goenji es tan serio? ―pregunté en una de nuestras "citas",

―no lo sé―sonrió―así es Goenji con algunas personas

―pero contigo siempre esta sonriendo―dije tomando un poco de valor

―es normal, Goenji siempre ha estado conmigo, cuando fue mi primer llamado él estaba conmigo ya también era el suyo―sonrió―hemos trabajado juntos por vario tiempo así que se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos y como vive lejos pues esta es la única manera en que puedo estar con él

―ya veo―suspiré―me alegra eso

Nuestro segundo partido llegó y sentado en la banca pude darme cuenta de una cosa, yo no me comparaba ni un poco a los buenos jugadores que estaban en la cancha.

―Midorikawa tuvo que irse ¿Verdad? ―me preguntaba el castaño después del partido

―sí, un problema familiar pero nada grave solo necesitaba ir para que todo estuviera bien ya sabes lo exagerado que puede ser

―oh, ya veo―miró hacia otro lado―oye entonces ¿Podría ir a tu cuarto más tarde?

― ¿A mi cuarto? ¿Para qué?

―bueno pues pensé que…podríamos estar solos

―no creo que eso sea una buena idea―dije rascándome la cabeza

Soy débil no lo puedo negar, la noche llegó y como era de esperarse ahí estaba junto a mí sentado en la cama, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello lentamente, sus manos tocaban mi abdomen por debajo de la playera y sin darme cuenta como ya estaba recostado completamente a su merced

―detente Endo―apenas pude decir tratando de quitármelo de encima

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres?

―yo…jamás he estado con alguien

―no te preocupes por eso, yo te enseño―dijo volviéndome a aventar sobre la cama

―no Endo basta―me levanté de golpe―no quiero hacer esto

―Kazemaru no seas niña ya estamos aquí por dios―dijo incorporándose también

―no quiero hacerlo, ya te lo dije

Salió así sin más de aquella habitación, nunca me imaginé de alguien como él algo como eso, ¿Estás bien? Me pregunta Kidou al no verme muy concentrado el día siguiente, claro que no estaba bien mirándolo como si nada riendo, el entrenamiento terminaba decidí ir a su habitación a hablar con él y exigir una explicación, no lo hubiera hecho, aquellos rumores de vestidor vaya que eran ciertos, quería estar seguro y abrí la puerta, la más grande decepción en mi vida el verlo con él en aquella escena.

La segunda parte de la clasificación se llevaría a cabo en unos meses en donde por fin se definirían los 4 lugares para el mundial, nos acomodaron a todos para la dichosa foto dejando al goleador y al portero adelante, los vidrios de aquel lugar me permitían ver aquellas sonrisas entre ellos antes de que tomaran la foto, su cabeza en su pecho como si estuviera dormido fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿Como podía hacer eso frente a mí? era un cínico, subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a descansar, al día siguiente seria nuestro último partido juntos, un partido en el cual no entré para nada concentrado, no quería estar en el campo, quería tomar mis cosas para irme, echar todo a la basura pero ahí estaban ellos, los aficionados que nos apoyaban esperando entrar a la ronda de clasificación.

―oye Kazemaru―me dijo alcanzándome―lamento lo que pasó la otra vez, estaba enojado, lo siento

―no te preocupes―me alejé―déjalo así

―entonces ¿Podríamos intentarlo más tarde?

―tú de verdad que no tienes vergüenza, la otra vez te vi con Goenji y aun así vienes conmigo a ver qué consigues, pensé que esto era algo serio

― ¿Serio? Mira Kazemaru―agachó la mirada―somos profesionales, a veces este mundo es difícil, aquí pasan muchas cosas pero saliendo de aquí todo queda igual que como entramos ¿Entiendes? No hay que tomarse nada en serio, así son las cosas, siento el haberte ilusionado

―no te preocupes―sonreí―suelo ser así de idiota

Aquella ocasión esas palabras se fueron al olvido "Nunca dejes que tu vida privada entre en la cancha", fue el peor juego de mi vida, no dejaba de verlo, de errar pases, de dejar estúpidamente que me quitaran el balón, hubiera sido mejor el haberme ido.

―es un maldito idiota―dije entre lagrimas mientras sentía la mirada del estratega―no sé cómo pude caer así

―tranquilo―puso su mano en mi hombro―fuiste inocente pero no te preocupes así se aprende

―por alguna razón eso no me hace sentir mejor―respondí limpiándome las lágrimas

―no es para que te sientas mejor es para que te des cuenta de la situación, Endo parece una buena persona, lo es pero el mundo del futbol es otra cosa, puede llevarse a cualquiera y no me refiero a aquel mundo en el que están los partidos, los aficionados, los medios de comunicación, las ruedas de prensa, las campañas publicitarias, los patrocinadores sino el que viene después, las fiestas, el dinero, la gente importante, los viajes todo aquello que un futbolista "famoso" pasa ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le pagan a Endo?, es el mejor portero de la liga aquel solicitado por equipos europeos importantes, su precio es alto y mientras pasa el tiempo y el mejora sube mas pero aun con eso un seleccionado de cualquier país debe ser un ejemplo ante la gente por eso en cada concentración, en cada viaje todo queda entre nosotros, muchos creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran y es curioso porque varios de ellos pueden, el mundo del fútbol es difícil, hay que cuidarse

La concentración se rompió al día siguiente, la vida en aquel lugar no me gustaba para nada aunque sin duda seguir la corriente era cosa de ser profesional pero no soy de las personas capaces de ir y como si nada seguir después de todo lo que pasó.

Unos meses después una convocatoria nueva llegó y mi nombre podría verse nuevamente en la lista final pero sin duda ese no era mi lugar

― ¿Cómo que no regresaras a la selección? No puedes hacer eso

―ya tomé mi decisión―le dije a mi promotor

La selección de Corea estaba feliz de tenerme como seleccionado, las eliminatorias oficiales comenzaban y yo estaría feliz de enfrentar a Japón en la primera ronda de aquella competición…después de todo así es el fútbol.


End file.
